User talk:69.131.150.126
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thane Krios page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 00:50, May 1, 2012 Commander Shepard Multiplayer Can you please stop inserting the trivia about the multiplayer controversy? The page is about Shepard, and personal feelings are not needed. --The Milkman | I always . 01:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) There were no personal feelings. Strictly fact. But I guess I can see where you're coming from. And since you said please, I'll overlook it. 01:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. There is a lot of controversy surrounding this game, making it somewhat subjective what merits a mention in the trivia section. --The Milkman | I always . 01:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Edit Warring Note that you are now edit warring over the Thane Krios page. You continually remove valid information, and insert speculation into the article. Just because you haven't experienced something, doesn't mean that it isn't valid and correct. Either cease this, or action will be taken. Lancer1289 04:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I've seen arguements on both sides. Some people say that Thane's name isn't on the memorial wall, some say it is. And I don't understand why you're being so threatening. I've been handling this entire situation in a calming manner this whole time, while you seem relentless on your crusade against my edit. I'm not trying to troll. Thane's my favorite character, afterall. And it kinda makes me a little sad that you believe that's my intention. Perhaps this is a simple misunderstanding. You may be right there Thane's name is on the wall no matter what. However, I've heard sources that suggest otherwise. 04:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :And yet you keep insisting on inserting speculation into the article, which is completely against site policy. We don't permit any kind of speculation in articles, yet you keep putting it in. So either way, your edit is invalid. Either get a source to back that up, or leave the article alone. Lancer1289 04:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) And you're insisting on deleting it. Why should I have to go fetch a source? You know what? I'll look into it. Meanwhile, you need to take a chill pill and go to sleep for 12+ hours. A good mod can't be good when they're low on their sleep. But worry not, as I'll cease my edits for Thane Krios. ......for now. Hahaha 05:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Because you are the one trying to change the article, therefore, you are the one who has to support the edit. And unless you can justify your edit, what you keep putting in will never be allowed. That is pure speculation and without a valid source, it will not be permitted. It is your job to justify your edit, not mine to do your job for you. Lancer1289 05:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I said I'D LOOK INTO IT. Now, ssssshhhh. 05:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I just looked into it for you, and I couldn't find anything.--Legionwrex 05:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey You are most certainly welcome! I also want to say that while it may seem Lancer is being hard to deal with, you have to understand he is just following policy and he has to deal with stuff like this all the time.--Legionwrex 06:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC)